I Am Bulletproof
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy is at a new school in Los Angeles and makes friends with jock, Ashley.
1. I Don't Belong Here

**This whole story is from Andy's point of view :)**

* * *

I sat heavily down on the bleachers and sighed. I hated my mom for this. I didn't want to move to Los Angeles. I wanted to stay in Cincinnati. I watched the jocks during their football practice and sighed. I stared, daydreaming. One of the jocks ran in front of my line of vision and my mouth dropped open. He had long black hair, which had been straightened, and his face was pale, but tanned. His muscles seemed to ripple every time he moved. I made a guess that he was the school quarterback. He threw the ball and I watched it clear three quarters of the field and go through the goal.  
"Alright, Ashley!"  
I watched the others clap his back and I grabbed my bag. I smiled at the faded Batman insignia on the front and rummaged through my bag. I found my sketchbook and pencils and started sketching him. The teacher had them all standing around him and Ashley was staring intently at something near me. I sketched the basic outline of his face and was starting on his hair when a shadow fell across my page. I looked up at one of the jocks. I swallowed heavily and went to shove my sketchbook into my bag but they grabbed it from me.  
"Wow, someone has a crush on Ashley."  
I tried to grab it but they held it up and someone else grabbed me to stop me standing up.  
"Calm down you little emo."  
The one holding me down flicked his finger across my eyelid, smudging my kohl. I struggled against him but he was too strong.  
"HEY!"  
The two jocks jumped guiltily and the one holding my sketchbook dropped it. I grabbed it and stuffed it back in my bag. Ashley was standing behind the jock that had been holding my book.  
"What the hell guys? Get to class."  
"Sorry, Ashley."  
They walked off and I looked away, blushing. He knelt down in front of me.  
"Hey, you're the new kid, right? I'm Ashley."  
I smiled. "Yea, Andy. I just moved here from Cincinnati."  
"Ignore those guys. Their just jealous."  
I smiled wider and laughed. "Of what?"  
He put a hand to my cheek. "Never mind. What were you just drawing anyway?"  
I blushed. "I-It's nothing."  
He cocked his head. "Hey, show me. Please, Batman?"  
I looked at him and noticed the Hello Kitty backpack on his shoulder. I reached into my rucksack and pulled out my sketchbook and opened it to a random page. He nodded and flicked through the pages. I prayed he wouldn't come across the sketch of him, at least, not until I had finished it. His shoulders rose slightly and he smiled at me.  
"So this is why you were staring at me."  
I looked away.  
"You're good."  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
He stood up and handed me my sketchbook. "I think you're in my class. Come on, we've got art."  
I smiled and sorted out my rucksack. I followed him and he took me to a strange looking building.  
"This is the art block."  
I nodded and he lead me into a small classroom. The jocks that had bullied me earlier were in here. I swallowed hard and Ashley took me to a corner. I sat down and worked on my sketch of him. He smiled and posed perfectly. I soon lost myself in my drawing.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. Let The Eagle Fly

**:D Please read on**

* * *

The bell for lunch snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my near completed sketch and saw Ashley waiting for me by the door. I packed up my stuff quickly and walked over. He smiled and held his hand out for me. I blushed and took it. He chuckled at my blush.  
"We have music after lunch."  
I nodded. I didn't want to sing, even though I could. I didn't want to sing in front of everyone I didn't know. We walked in silence to the lunch hall.  
"Ashley, what is the music teacher like here?"  
"She's alright, I suppose. Most of the guys have a crush on her. I suppose you could say she's fit. She sings in a band as well."  
I nodded. "Awesome."  
"She lets us call her Julliet instead of Miss. Simms. She's really young as well."  
"She sounds really cool."  
"She is."  
He lead me to the line and we stood together.  
"Hey, Ashley, leave the emo faggot and come over here."  
My shoulders rose and I turned my head away from them.  
"Shut up, Scout."  
I watched one of the jocks hit the girl. "Who are they?" I nodded at the three that hadn't yet tried to beat me up.  
"The one with shoulder-length hair is Jake. The one with shoulder-length curly hair is CC and the other one is Jinxx. His nae's Jeremy but we all call him Jinxx."  
I nodded.  
"Brides, get over here."  
My ears pricked up. "Brides?"  
"We call ourselves the Black Veil Brides because we're all gothic and we're all gay."  
I nodded. They walked over.  
"Hey, Ashley. This the new kid?"  
Ashley nodded. "Play nice, C."  
He laughed and Jinxx and Jake looked me up and down. I felt nervous under Jake's gaze.  
"Jake, back down man."  
He looked away and I shuddered. I wasn't sure why. Jinxx stuck his hand out to me. I shook it, nervous as hell.  
"I'm Jinxx."  
"Andy."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
Jake wrapped his arms around Jinxx's waist. "What are you?"  
I coughed on the drink I just took from my bottle. "Sorry?"  
"Gay, bi, straight?"  
I glanced around. "Gay."  
Ashley nodded and CC laughed. "Hand it over, Jinxx."  
He scowled and handed some money over to CC.  
"What?"  
Ashley rolled his eyes. "CC and Jinxx always bet the sexuality of new kids. Don't worry about it."  
I smiled and chuckled slightly.  
CC smiled at me and winked. I blushed and looked away.  
"No offence, but you are pretty cute, Andy."  
I blushed a darker red and looked away. Ashley laughed. "CC, he barley knows you. Give him a break."  
CC pouted and we all laughed. The line moved forward and I grabbed something to eat.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. It's What We Hide With Every Lie

I sat down with Ashley and the rest of the 'Brides' and stared at my food. I had battled with anorexia for ages. The others were laughing at something and CC was blushing. I sighed and looked around the hall. There were so many kids around and a lot of them were staring at me. I turned away.  
"Andy, are you alright?"  
I looked at Ashley and nodded. "I just don't like being the centre of attention."  
He nodded and glanced around before sighing. "That is not going to be avoided here, I'm afraid."  
I nodded. "I know. This is like my third new school since senior high."  
They all stared at me.  
"What?"  
Jake went to say something but cursed. "CC, don't kick me."  
Jinxx smirked and kissed Jake's cheek.  
"Jake, are you and Jinxx together?"  
They nodded. "Since the start of senior high."  
"Cool."  
"Personal question."  
I looked at Ashley. "Have you lost your virginity?"  
I shook my head, memories painfully appearing in my head. "Not consensually."  
CC stared at me. "You've been raped?"  
I looked down, tears pricking up, and nodded.  
Ashley rubbed my back and came close to me. "So has CC. He's just never met someone else that has before."  
I nodded. "I see."  
CC looked away. Jake rolled his eyes.  
"So, Andy, why did you move to Los Angeles?"  
I sighed. I knew this would come up sooner or later.  
"Well, since what happened happened, I've been pretty suicidal. After two suicide attempts, my dad had enough and divorced my mom. My mom got me and she moved us here."  
CC nodded. "Jinxx swap places with me."  
He groaned but stood up and went to sit where CC was. CC sat next to me. He pulled his sleeves up under the table and I saw the prominent white scars.  
"I know what you mean."  
I smiled at him. "Thank you."  
It felt good to know I wasn't the only one.  
Ashley cursed and we glanced over at him. He was ducking under the table. Jake turned and groaned.  
"Kina's out of hospital."  
"Who?"  
He glanced at me. "Kina Tavarozi is Ashley's ex-girlfriend, before he became gay. She tried to push him in front of a car when he broke up with her but ended up in front of it instead. She's been in hospital since then. She kind of hates Ashley now."  
I nodded and looked at her. Her hair was bottle blonde and her boobs were popping out of her shirt. Her skirt was so high up you could see her ass cheeks and the top of her thong when she bent over.  
"Slut."  
Ashley laughed and sat up as she sat down on the other side of the hall. "She is. She slept with half the football team whilst she was with me. Took me forever to trust the guys again."  
I yawned and leant against CC. His arm slid around my waist and he leant his chin against the top of my head. He was actually pretty comfy. Ashley was staring at my food.  
"Andy, are you not going to eat?"  
I shrugged. "It depends how I feel the rest of the time we sit here. I might pick at it."  
CC mumbled in my ear. "Anorexia?"  
I nodded and moved closer to him. I felt safe like this and I didn't understand why. Jake wolf-whistled. "CC, quick word?"  
He sighed and untangled himself from me. I watched them walk out the hall and I shuddered.  
Ashley chuckled. "CC has a crush on you, Andy."  
I looked at him. "I figured that much out for myself." I smiled and laughed.  
CC's arms wrapped around me again and I giggled. I didn't understand what was going on with myself and I jumped as the bell went. Ashley stood up and grabbed his backpack.  
"Come on Andy. Jake, you and I have music."  
CC kissed the back of my neck and I blushed. He and Jinxx left from the east exit and Ashley led me to the west exit. I sighed. I followed Ashley and Jake to the door of a classroom. I looked at the label. W42. Ashley and Jake sat at the back of the classroom and I sat with them. Juliet walked in and I understood what Ashley had said. I was gay and even I found her attractive. I stared out the window and went into a daydream.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	4. The Gates of Heaven Were Locked Shut

"Andrew?"  
My head shot around and I blushed as I saw the whole class was staring at me.  
"Y-Yes?"  
Juliet was talking to me.  
"I asked if you played any instruments?"  
I blushed darker. "Uh I can play bass, piano and I can sing."  
"Anything else."  
I mumbled to myself. "I can scream."  
"What was that?"  
I cursed myself.  
"I can scream. You know, screamo music?"  
She nodded. "That is quite amazing. How old are you?"  
"16."  
She nodded again. "Would you mind singing for us?"  
I gulped. Ashley nodded at me. "O-OK."  
I stood up and walked to the front, my mouth going dry.  
"Now, Andy, I have some metal music if you want to sing that."  
I nodded.  
"Marilyn Manson?"  
I nodded. "Have you got The Dope Show?"  
"I do."  
She played the song and I took a deep breath, staring at Ashley and Jake.  
"Drugs, fame, to make us feel so hollow."  
I pretty soon lost my self in the song.

The song finished and I realized where I was. Juliet clapped and so did most of the class. The jocks kept their hands on their desks. I swallowed the lump in my front and I sat back down. Ashley nudged me.  
"You can really sing, Andy."  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
Juliet started talking about something and I zoned out.  
Jake nudged my other side.  
"Would you ever date CC, Andy?"  
"Maybe. I don't know. I only just met him."  
He nodded and then realized why he had asked me. He was texting CC. I blushed and focused on the class.  
"Ashley and Andy, you two both play bass. Would you come up and play opposite scales for us please?"  
We both stood up and Ashley passed me a bass. I sat at the front with it and quickly tuned it. Ashley motioned for me to play high. I nodded and he counted us down. The strings vibrarted under my fingers and I smiled. At least something felt normal in this school. Ashley and I played numerous different scales and then Juliet sat us back down. Jake passed me his phone and I saw he wanted my number. I quickly tapped it in and passed it back to him. Ashley passed me his phone and I tapped in my number for him.  
"Awesome."  
The bell rang for end of lesson. We packed up our stuff.  
"Now, what?"  
"English." Jake rolled his eyes. "Jinxx and CC are with us for English though so it's not that bad."  
"What teacher?"  
"Ms. Coombe. She is such a bitch." Ashley shook his head.  
"Why?"  
"She always picks on us for no reason. Probably our make up choice."  
Jake sniggered. "Probably."  
I smiled. "Then she's gonna hate me."  
They nodded and I followed them to the east wing. I looked around, desparate to see CC. Someone grabbed me from behind and I yelled out. I heard CC's familiar laugh.  
"Sorry, cutie. I didn't mean to scare you."  
I smiled and leant into his arms as we lined up outside the classroom.  
Ashley rolled his eyes.  
"You guys want to come over tonight? Mom and Dad are out till like one tonight."  
Jake and Jinxx nodded.  
CC shrugged. "Maybe."  
I smiled. "I'll have to call my mom afterschool to check."  
Ashley nodded. "Sure thing."  
My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. I stared at 513 number. It was my dad. I hung up and shoved it back in my pocket. The door opened and we all filed inside. I sat next to CC and yawned, leaning against him slightly. He kissed my cheek and Ms. Coombe started the lesson.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	5. We'll Keep Marching On and On and On

I copied the essay question down from the board and started working on it. The poem was called Pike and was by some English poet called Ted Hughed. I sighed and put my head on the desk. I couldn't stop thinking about my father since he had called me. CC rubbed my back.  
"Are you alright?"  
I sat up and nodded. "Just feeling ill."  
He pouted. "Poor Batman."  
I stared at him.  
"I can see your backpack, Andy."  
"Oh, right." I laughed. CC smiled.  
Ms. Coombe had left the room ages ago and I leant into CC. We were all sitting at the back so people didn't notice it. CC wrapped his arm around my hip and I yawned. Ashley cursed under his breath. I turned to him.  
"Ashley, are you alright?"  
"No. I suck at English."  
"Do you want some help?"  
He shook his head. "I'll be fine."  
"Alright."  
I turned my attention back to CC. I could see Jinxx and Jake next to CC. They had decided on a make out session instead of English.  
"Andy?"  
"Hmm?"  
I looked up at CC.  
"If someone asked you out today, what would you say?"  
"That would depend on who it was."  
He swallowed heavily.  
"What about me?"  
"How about you ask me and find out?"  
He hesistated. "Andy, will you go with me?"  
I nodded. "Of course."  
I leant up and gently pushed our lips together. He smiled and leant our foreheads together. I laughed and the bell went. Ashley jumped up and shoved his books in his bag.  
"Home, finally."  
I stood up and packed my stuff away. CC did the same and interlaced our fingers. I smiled and pulled my mobile out my pocket. I opened my contacts and called my Mom.  
"Hey Mom."  
"Hey Sweetie, did you have a good day?"  
I leant into CC and smiled. "Yea. I've made some friends and I was wondering if I could go round Ashley's tonight?"  
"Of course. Text me when you're on your way home."  
"OK. Will do. Thanks Mom."  
I hung up and put my phone away. "My Mom said I could come."  
Ashley nodded. "Awesome. CC are you coming?"  
He nodded. I smiled.  
"Andy, do you drive?"  
"Yea, but I don't have a car. My Mom is getting me one sometime this year."  
"Cool. I'm gonna guess that you're riding with CC."  
CC laughed. "Of course he is, Ash."  
I smiled. "You know I am."  
CC kissed me and I pushed my lps against his. When we pulled away, Ashley, Jake and Jinxx were all smirking.  
"What?"  
Ashley shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go."  
CC took my hand and I walked with them to the car park. CC unlocked his car and opened the door for me. I smiled and climbed in. He shut it and he soon appeared in the driver's seat. He kissed me again and I put my seatbelt on. He waited for Ashley and Jake (Jinxx was riding with Jake) to pull out and he followed them.

We pulled up outside Ashley's house and my eyes widened.  
"Wow."  
"Yea." CC got out and opened my door for me. I climbed out and he smiled at me before locking the car. I followed him into Ashley's house and I looked around. He must be rich to afford a house like this.  
"Ashley?"  
"Yes?"  
"What do your parents do?"  
"Their both lawyers."  
I nodded. That explained it. He lead us down to the basement. It was like a metal heaven. There was a drum kit in one corner, guitars in another, a mic stand, bass guitars and a giant tele with numerous different rock movies on the floor in front of it. Ashley put on an Iron Maiden tour video and we all settled down to watch it.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	6. So Get Back Up When They Push You Down

I looked at the KISS clock on the wall and cursed. It was gone nine. I stood up and stretched.  
"Guys, I'm gonna have to go."  
"I'll drive you home, babe."  
I turned and kissed CC. "It's fine. I only live a few blocks away."  
"If you're sure, babe."  
I nodded. "Definite."  
Ashley nodded at me. "See you tomorrow. Text one of us your address and we'll pick you up."  
I nodded. "Alright. See you all tomorrow."  
They all called goodbye out as I walked up the stairs. I ran out the door and texted my Mom to say I was leaving and took a breath of fresh air. I walked quickly down the road and yawned. I was shattered. I heard footsteps behind me and I glanced back. Someone with a hood covering their face was walking quickly behind me. I gulped and walked a little quicker. The footsteps sped up. I was starting to regret not accepting that lift from CC. They walked by me and went into a house and I sighed and shook my head. I was so paranoid. I felt something hit the back of my head and I landed on the ground. I rolled over and found myself staring into the eyes of someone I thought I would never be seeing again.

"Andy, baby."  
"Get away from me."  
He grabbed my wrist and stopped me crawling away. I whimpered. "What do you want?"  
He pulled me up and threw me in the back of his car. "Leave me alone."  
"That is not going to happen, Andy."  
I felt a tear slide down my face.  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Danny, I left Cincinatti because of you."  
"No you left because your parents divorced."  
The doors were locked and Danny started driving.

We drove for about an hour before he pulled up outside of a forest. Memories hit me. "No, Danny, please. Don't do this to me. Not again."  
"Shut up."  
He got out and pulled me out the car. He pushed me into the forest and walked behind me. I cried as I stumbled over roots. After a while we got to a clearing. He pushed me to the floor and I whimpered.  
"Danny, please."  
He knelt by me and pulled my top off. "Shut up, Andy."  
I felt my pants be pulled off and I closed my eyes. He pulled my legs apart and I screamed in pain as he slammed inside of me. I heard his sadistic laugh and I felt myself tear as he pounded in and out of me. I kept screaming, praying that someone would walk by and hear me. He stopped moving inside me and something was pushed inside my mouth. I coughed, choking slightly and he held my hands to the ground as he continued raping me. I felt my blood and thanked God that I was bleeding. At least it would lubricate him slightly. He moaned out and I felt him start to throb. He came inside me and he lay on top of me.  
"You are still amazing, Andy."  
I cried, struggling underneath him. He stood up, exiting my body. He pulled the gag out of my mouth and threw my clothes at me. I dressed and stayed on the floor. He pulled me up by my hair and I whimpered. He dragged me back to his car. He threw me in the back and he climbed in the driver's seat and drove quickly. I stayed laying down. I couldn't sit up. The pain was too much.

He pulled over and got out. He took my hand and lead me into a hospital. He left me in there and I watched him drive off. I cried and limped up to the receptionist.  
"P-Please, I've just been raped."  
She called a doctor through and I texted my Mom and CC. A nurse took me through to a room and I lay there waiting for someone. A doctor came through and undressed my lower body to look at the damage done. I heard CC yelling at someone and he came running in. I saw him and burst into tears. He hugged me and kissed what he could of my face.  
"It's OK, babe. I'm here."  
He looked terrified. "Your mom is on her way."  
I nodded and lay in his arms. The doctor left a hospital gown for me to change into. CC helped me and then lay next to me. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**D: Please review**


	7. Wretched and Divine

**Sorry for such the long update**

* * *

I opened my eyes, warm in CC's arms. My mother was sitting by the bed. I smiled weakly at her, still in pain.  
"Was it him again?"  
"Yea."  
I moved a little closer to CC.  
"Is this your boyfriend?" She smiled and raised her eyebrow.  
I chuckled. "Yea."  
CC inhaled deeply and groaned slightly as he woke up. "Hey, babe."  
I smiled and pecked his lips. "Hey."  
My mom rolled her eyes. I laughed.  
"Hello, I'm Andy's mother."  
CC smiled. "I'm CC."  
"Nice to meet you."  
He smiled and I leant against CC. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. CC wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger and I smiled. My mom sighed.  
"Andy, we need to go to court."  
I stiffened in CC's arm. "No."  
"Andy this is about the fifth time he's done this."  
"NO!" I started crying. "I can't Mom. Everyone at school will find out." I rolled over and sobbed into CC's shoulder. He held me tight, rubbing his hand up and down my back.  
"Andy, at least get a restraining order against him."  
CC sighed. "She's right. At least a restraining order baby."  
My sobbing quietened. "I'll think about it."  
CC kissed my temple and I moved as close as I could to him. I felt so safe in his arms. His arms tightened slightly around me.  
"I'm going to get something to eat, Andy. Are you alright here with CC?"  
I nodded and kissed CC's cheek. I heard the door to my room close and I sighed, my tears drying up.  
"Are you alright, baby?"  
I nodded. "I'm used to it."  
"You shouldn't be."  
"I know."  
He kissed me and I kissed him back.  
"Andy, baby?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I know we've only been together for a day, but I really love you."  
I pushed myself up. "Where are you going with this?"  
He pulled me onto his lap. "I know we're both so young but Andy," He slid his limited edition KISS ring onto my ring finger. "I want to marry you, Andy."  
I smiled and kissed him. "I want to marry you as well, CC."  
The door opened and I stared at my dad.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	8. I Begged For This Man's Approval

"Who the fuck is this?"  
I flinched at his tone.  
"Dad, this is CC, my boyfriend."  
He frowned. "You're not gay."  
"Yes I am dad."  
He looked like he wanted to slap me and I shuffled in CC's arms.  
"Well he won't be for long,"  
I sat upright in an instant, dread filling my heart.  
"What do you mean?"  
CC sat up and hugged me. My father smirked.  
"You're coming to live with me in Cincinnati."  
My heart dropped as though it had been filled with lead. Tears pricked up and my bottom lip started quivering.  
"N-No."  
"Yes."  
CC's arms wrapped around my waist.  
"You can't do this!"  
"You're my son, Andrew, I can do what I want."  
"NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" I turned around and sobbed into CC's shoulder.  
"You are, Andrew, whether you like it or not. I'll drag you if I have to."  
I sobbed harder. CC was kissing my cheek, holding me close.  
"Please, don't take Andy away from me. He's all I have."  
"Shut it, you little fag."  
I lost it. I flew off the bed at my father screaming and beating my fists against his chest.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HE'S MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU EVER FUCKING WILL! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'M NOT LEAVING!"  
He grabbed my arm and pushed me away. I landed on the floor.  
"You'll do what I say or I swear to God I'll give you to Him."  
I stared at him. "Y-You wouldn't."  
"Wouldn't I?"  
I screamed into my hands. CC knelt by me immediately.  
"I'm here, baby."  
I looked up at yelling. Mom.  
"What did you do to him?"  
CC growled. "He threatened to give Andy to his rapist."  
Mom stared at him.  
"You would do that to your son?"  
"Yes."  
I shook and sobbed harder into CC's shoulder. He kissed me and soothed me but I couldn't stop. I was being forced to leave my friends, my boyfriend and everything and in the final year of school. I screamed into CC's shoulder. I didn't want to listen to anymore. I couldn't listen to any more. CC picked me up and lay me on the bed. I focused on him, staring into his eyes, still crying.  
"C, promise me we won't break up. Please."  
He nodded and held my hands. "We're not going to. We can call and text. There's Facebook and Twitter and Skype."  
I nodded. "I love you, C."  
Tears pricked up in his eyes. "I love you too, BatmAndy."  
I smiled at his new nickname for me and then sobbed. I didn't want to lose him and now I had no choice. I threw my arms around him and sobbed harder. I was so scared he'd move on. I pulled his ring off my finger and handed it to him. He shook his head.  
"You keep it."  
I nodded and pulled my bandana off my head before wrapping it around his hair.  
"Then you keep this."  
He nodded and kissed me.  
"Swear you'll never take that ring off."  
"Only if you promise to never take my bandana off."  
We nodded at the same time and this time, it was CC that screamed. I knew how much I meant to him, he meant the same to me. I threw my arms around his neck and we just sat there, holding each other and sobbing. I wanted to stay with him, talk with him and let him know how much I loved him but my eyelids dropped. I fell asleep in CC's arms.

* * *

**What is this? An update? Holy Fuentes!**


End file.
